Black Clothes and Warblers
by klaine-supermegafoxyawesomehot
Summary: Blaine meets a strange boy in the woods. Exquisitely beautiful, what hides behind the porcelain mask?


**So. REPOST. I've decided on a whim to start this story anew. I left it for dead and just rediscovered it buried in the Fanfiction portion of my flash drive, so why not.**

* * *

><p>Normally, when Blaine was upset, he would flee to his room. It was cozy, and provided escape from his everyday life. But with the mounting pressure from his father and college applications being shoved down his throat, sometimes his room wasn't escape enough.<p>

Today was one of those days. Blaine had sat through his father go on yet another rant about college. It was maddening, and just sitting in his room just wasn't good enough. He'd tried everything in the past, blasting music, reading, watching TV, nothing could take his mind off of whatever he was stressing about in the moment.

So, Blaine settled for moodily staring out his window into the woods spanning beyond. He face-palmed himself,

"Really Blaine?" he whispered to himself while lacing up his hiking boots, "You've lived here how long, five years? And your just now realizing you've never been in the woods?!"

While he laced he contemplated how that fact had possibly evaded his thoughts for five years. He was still not over his bafflement at himself as he opened his door and walked towards the back one, hollering to his dad that he would be back later. Slamming the back door in his excitement, Blaine ran to the tree line like a giddy child, before slowing himself to look for things he could trip over. He wasn't hopeless, but he could be a klutz.

Walking through the tall trees, Blaine couldn't believe how beautiful the scene was, and how calm he felt. He spent a rueful moment thinking of how much of a benefit it would've been to know about this place just last year. That was when everything had started to go south. His father had started to become critical of him and, obviously, it had escalated to an insane level. Blaine let out a yelp as he heard a rustling noise under his feet; jumping back a few feet, he realized it was just his phone, it had fallen out of his pocket.

Sighing in spite of himself, Blaine went to pick it up. As he was crouching down to pick up his phone, he heard a faint rustling sound. He placed his phone back in its respective pocket and listened as hard as he could, trying to judge where, and what, the sound was emanating from.

As he waited, the sound only increased in volume, until it was a crashing that could rival a heard of charging bulls. Though, it could've just been because the scene was so quiet to begin with. Blaine decided that he should at least attempt to conceal himself, just in case it actually was an animal with vicious intent.

Just as he managed to skirt behind a large oak tree, the crashing died down to a walking pace. He listened intently to how far apart the footfalls were, and determined that it was indeed, a human. That relaxed him, even if just a little bit, but for reasons unknown to him, his mind was screaming at him to stay hidden. Blaine strained to hear how close the person was getting, and could hear the faint sound of music blasting out of headphones.

From what he could tell, it was playing loud enough that whoever it was wouldn't be able to hear if he moved just a little bit. Blaine started walking to his left, praying that the person would be looking the other direction. Sure enough, the black hooded figure was facing the direction that Blaine had come from. Blaine took the few seconds he figured he had to rush to a secluded vantage point, so he could see the person, but so they couldn't see him.

Blaine didn't know what to expect, physically speaking. He had determined that the music was a male voice screaming lyrics over an exploding bass line, and he could see that the figure was clothed all in black; so when the boy turned around, Blaine was grateful for the headphones in the his ears. Blaine let out a loud gasp at how angelic the boy looked, and how much his face contrasted his clothing.

The boy had a face that could grace the cover of many fashion magazines, but the clothing of a heavy metal god. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the boy dropped onto his back in a dramatic fashion, and started to scroll through his iPod. The boy clicked a button on his iPod and Blaine heard the familiar beginning chords of Adele's Set Fire to the Rain; the mystery man was upset about something.

As soon as Blaine recognized the song, he felt the unusual urge to go and offer comfort to the stranger. Witch made him feel awkward because he was never really an emotional person, contrary to all the stress talk. What was it about this person he didn't even know, that invoked such strong emotion in him?

Blaine decided that the scene was to intimate for him to witness, and started to tip-toe towards his house, but a twinkling voice stopped him in his tracks. The boy had started singing along to the chorus, and WOW; was his voice incredible. Blaine stood rooted to the spot, just listening to the boy's amazing vocal skills.

Although, what Blaine didn't take notice of, is how exposed he was where he stopped. The singing stopped abruptly, a shrill voice taking its place.

"Hey! Who're you?"

Blaine ran for it. He ran straight back to his house and into the garage, his heart beating viciously in his chest.

"I have to get him on the Warblers."


End file.
